Nowadays, the battery of a mobile phone, because of the advanced technology, is available to provide the mobile phone to be in the mode of "standby" for almost 24 hours, and it also can continuously provide the power for the mobile phone in use for 3 to 4 hours. Therefore, we understand that a good battery is the most important factor affecting the efficiency of a mobile phone. Yet, when speaking about the battery used for a mobile phone, we must also understand that the power of the battery will gradually die out when the times of usage of a mobile phone increases. Based on the reason, having a good recharger for the battery to recharge the power is also very important for the people who use mobile phone a lot. But the proper way to charge a battery is first to make sure that there is not any power left in the battery, and then put the battery on the charger to proceed the charging procedure. When the power of the battery of a mobile phone is down, people usually put the battery in the recharger to recharge the power without checking if there is any power left in the battery. This usually will affect the life span of the battery seriously. As to the recharger having a discharge circuit designed therein, is somewhat too big in size to be carried along and sometimes, occupy a large space.
In a dark night, what if your car suddenly broke down, and there is not any light source at hand, or the light source is mounted on something and is not easy to move around as you try to locate the spot which is out of order?
To solve such an inconvenient problems, it would be advisable to provide a multi-function mobile phone recharger having a space on the top of the recharger for storing the battery therein, an adjustable light source at one end of the recharger, and a clipping means mounted on the back of the recharger with an adjustable supporting frame attached thereto.